It's Not About Age
by cinnynese
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 1!/Yesung yang mengira perasaan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah taruhan/Diantar pulang oleh Siwon? inilah saat yang dinanti-nanti oleh seorang Kim Jongwoon!/ seme!Kyuhyun, Uke!Yesung, Siwon/ KYUSUNG yaoi fic! RnR please
1. PrologTeaser

**PROLOG**

**.**

**IT'S NOT ABOUT AGE**

**.**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, other**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Warning: PG, BL, typos, etc**

* * *

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Kelas 2 SMA. Maukah Hyung jadi pacarku?"

Aku melongo mendengar namja di depanku ini menyatakan cinta.

.

Di bawah pohon yang daunnya berjatuhan, jalan setapak menuju kampusku, terlebih lagi angin semilir yang menambah efek romantis. Sungguh, dia sangat pintar memilih waktu untuk menyatakan cinta.

Tapi tunggu.

Apa aku bodoh? bisa terbawa suasana seperti ini?!

DAN Aku yakin sekali bahwa pagi ini aku sudah bangun dari mimpiku. Lalu apa bocah ini adalah manusia sungguhan?

Tapi... ah tidak mungkin. Masalahnya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya, apa lagi memiliki kenalan anak SMA. Yang benar saja! apa dia ingin mempermainkanku?! Aku ini sudah kuliah!

AH, Kim Jongwoon, kenapa kau memilliki hati yang lembut seperti ini sih? kenapa melihat wajahnya aku tidak tega? Tapi, masalah ini harus terselesaikan. HARUS.

Aku melirik jam tangan ku, mataku melebar mendapati aku sudah terlambat 5 menit di kelas Bahasa Inggris. Dengan menghela nafas berat, aku berpikir bagaimana caranya menolak tapi tidak menyakiti bocah ini.

"Eum... Begini... Kyujun-"

"Kyuhyun." Potongnya

"Ah, ya. Kyuhyun. Maaf, Aku yakin kau salah orang. SANGAT SALAH. Karena aku tidak pernah mengenalmu atau berbicara dengan mu, atau bertemu denganmu, atau-"

"Aku tahu." jawab Kyuhyun.

Aku terdiam. Seperti nya bocah ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tapi kan zaman sekarang banyak sekali siswa SMA yang suka jahil. Bisa saja kan dia hanya menyatakan cinta padaku karena taruhan dengan temannya?

"Oke. Begini, aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena aku sudah terlambat. Jadi bisakah aku permisi dulu... dan oh! pesan untukmu, jangan pernah taruhan lagi dengan temanmu karena itu tidak benar. Lebih baik kau kembali sekolah oke? dari pada mengerjaiku seperti ini." ucapku cepat.

Kulihat dia menunduk sedih, tapi aku berusaha tidak luluh karena kasihan.

.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya. Dah~" Aku cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

* * *

A/N: it's just a prolog, jadi gimana?

lanjut ato di buang aja nih?

.

kalo banyak respon bagus ato masih pengen lanjutin baca tolong di review ya :)


	2. Dare?

finally update! CHAPTER 1!

waktu baca review aku sempat bingung... kenapa pada lempar ddangkoma sih? =_=

.

Ah, aku gak banyak omong diatas sini, ntar aja pas selesai bacanya :p

.

* * *

.

Perpustakaan yang harusnya sepi itu terdengar sedikit berisik. Terlihat seorang namja manis bernama Yesung menggerutu kecil karena pekerjaannya yang diberikan songsaenim menumpuk dan terlihat berserakan dimeja yang didudukinya.

Jika saja ada pihak yang harus disalahkan, tentu dia akan menyalahkan namja bernama Kyuhyun yang ia temui tadi pagi itu. Karena bocah itu, Yesung terlambat 10 menit masuk mata kuliahnya dan Songsaenim tidak segan-segan memberinya 'hadiah' berupa tugas lima halaman penuh yang harus diselesaikan sampai jam istirahat.

"Bisakah kau diam?" desis yeoja berkacamata di meja sebelahnya.

Yesung sontak mengunci mulutnya rapat dan menggumamkan kata 'Maaf,' sebelum kembali berkutik dengan tugasnya .

SREKK

Tatapan Yesung beralih ke yeoja itu lagi, yang kini sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, permisi kalau boleh tahu pukul berapa sekarang?"

Yeoja itu memandang Yesung dingin lalu melirik jamnya sekali lagi, "Ini waktu istirahat, apa kau tidak mendengar bell berbunyi tadi?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil sambil menggumamkan "Terima kasih," walau sebenarnya ia merasa jengkel dengan yeoja dingin itu. Dijawabnya pertanyaan terakhir di lembar kerjanya, lalu mulai membereskan semua buku yang menumpuk di meja dan segera mengembalikannya.

"Yesung hyung!" Panggil seseorang dari pintu perpustakaan. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Buru-buru ia mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Wookie, kau tidak usah menyusulku kesini, kita kan bisa bertemu di Kantin." ucap Yesung sambil berjalan mengiringi namja bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku kan ingin mendengar alasan mengapa kau terlambat tadi,"

Langkah Yesung terhenti, membuat namja disebelahnya juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah aku harus?"

"Tentu saja hyung, aku sahabatmu. Kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku," jawab Ryeowook.

"Araso" hela Yesung, "Kalau begitu temani aku mengumpulkan tugas ini dulu, baru kita ke kantin dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau akan tertawa, silahkan saja," Yesung cemberut dan ia tahu bagi sahabatnya yang satu ini ceritanya terdengar lucu.

"Hmft- maaf hyung..." Ryeowook terlihat sedang menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangan. " Jadi namja itu benar-benar memintamu menjadi namjchingunya hyung?" Lanjutnya setelah berusaha bersikap biasa.

Yesung menunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

Kenapa harus bocah SMA itu yang menembaknya? Kenapa bukan-

"Annyeong!" Suara berat yang selalu diimpikan Yesung menyapa mereka. Reflek Yesung mematung dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah hyung nya yang malu saat melihat namja tampan itu.

Ia tahu betul Yesung menaruh hati pada namja populer itu sejak awal, dan tentu saja ia lah tempat curahan hatinya selama ini.

"Annyeong Siwon hyung," sapa Ryeowook

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Siwon, namja tampan itu lalu duduk tepat sebelah Yesung.

"Ada anak SMA yang menembak Yesung hyung tadi pagi," Jawaban Ryeowook membuat Yesung melotot kearahnya.

"Wookie!" Bentak Yesung cemas karena Ryeowook seenaknya saja membongkar privasinya kali ini.

Siwon terlihat tertegun lalu terkekeh pelan, ia mungkin heran kenapa dan bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi itu wajar saja. Yesung hyung kan sangat manis,"

BLUSH

Pipi Yesung kembali memerah setelah dipuji Siwon. Jantungnya berdebar dan rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena terlalu senang. Tapi yah, tentu saja ia tahan.

"Jadi, itu semua benar?"

Yesung mengangguk menanggapi Siwon. Sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan mengakui tentang hal itu, apalagi yang menembaknya adalah seorang anak SMA! Kesannya seperti dia orang yang kekanakkan. Tapi, dia ingin melihat reaksi Siwon. Apakah namja itu terlihat cemburu? jawabannya tidak. Ternyata namja itu bersikap biasa saja dan itu membuatnya jengkel.

'Apa benar Siwon tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?' pikirnya sambil menunduk sedih.

.

.

* * *

Suara helaan lega terdengar dari seluruh penghuni kampus, mengingat jam pulang mereka berakhir dalam detik ini juga membuat beban penat yang mereka bawa sejak awal menginjakkan kaki di kampus ini hilang seketika. Fakta bahwa esok mereka akan menghadapi hari yang mungkin semakin berat menjadi terabaikan.

Yesung berjalan di lorong kampus bersama Ryeowook, sesekali melihat keluar jendela untuk mengagumi sosok Siwon yang sedang bermain dengan klub Sepak Bola nya sore ini.

"Hyung, aku ada klub sekarang. Tidak apa kan aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja wookie-ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dah~ " jawab Yesung lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Yesung segera berjalan ke pintu keluar dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dalam pikirannya adalah ranjang yang nyaman di kamarnya, karena benda itu pasti bisa membawa pergi rasa capek yang ditanggungnya saat dikampus.

"Yesung Hyung!" Panggil seseorang membuat Yesung yang baru saja melewati gerbang kampus berhenti. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, berharap menemukan siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

'Tidak ada siapapun. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' Pikir Yesung dan berjalan kembali.

GREB

Tubuh Yesung tiba-tiba berbalik karena tarikan yang ada di lengannya. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"K-kau?" Namja yang menariknya itu segera melepaskan lengan Yesung dan tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat Yesung menyadari bahwa sebenarnya namja ini tampan. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran anehnya itu dan segera menatap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun salah tingkah, terlihat dari caranya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku menunggu mu, Hyung"

Yesung melongo dengan sukses.

Tunggu... Menunggunya? bukankah jam pulang anak SMA sudah berakhir sekitar 2 jam yang lalu? Mengapa Kyuhyun rela menunggu nya selama 2 jam lamanya? Anak ini bernar-benar...

"Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini Kyuhyun. Apa taruhan itu sangat penting bagimu?" ucap Yesung menghela nafas.

Dan Kyuhyun, menatapnya kecewa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan amarah juga rasa sakit di dada. Mengapa namja yang lebih tua ini tidak mengerti? Bahkan Yesung tidak sadar telah menyakiti nya!

"Hyung, mengapa kau selalu menganggap ini sebagai taruhan? Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menemuimu, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana aku melatih diriku agar tidak gugup dihadapan mu, kau bahkan tidak mengerti rasa kecewa yang aku miliki saat kau dengan mudahnya menganggapku bercanda dengan mu hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah karena menahan rasa kekesalan yang terlalu besar di dadanya.

Yesung terkejut, jelas. Ia tidak menyangka namja di hadapannya ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan selain memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Oke, sepertinya perkataan Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar bahwa namja ini bersungguh-sungguh, tapi masih ada yang aneh disini.

Dari mana Kyuhyun bisa mengenal dirinya? Hal ini lah yang membuatnya tak habis pikir. Seingat Yesung ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat aneh.

"Jadi hyung, aku kesini menemuimu untuk menagih pertanyaan yang belum Hyung jawab," ucap Kyuhyun serius, membuat Yesung teringat pertanyaan pagi tadi yang membuat konsentrasinya hancur hari ini. Ia tahu betul pertanyaan apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

Yesung menunduk, "Soal itu, maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Sepertinya... aku tidak bisa menerimamu," Yesung mendongak melihat ekspresi datar Kyuhyun, seolah namja yang lebih muda itu sudah dapat menebak hal ini.

Karena tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun, Yesung memutuskan berbalik meninggalkan namja tampan itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh dengan tersenyum, "Jika kau tidak menyerah untuk terus menolakku, aku juga tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu." gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Menanti dan menemui Yesung menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Yesung awalnya risih, tapi lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya sepulang kuliah.

Entah saat ia membeli makanan untuk Kkoming, atau sekedar pergi ke Taman, Kyuhyun pasti mengekor padanya.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara, mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir keheningan diantara mereka itu sudah cukup, asal ia bisa bersama Yesung setiap hari. Yesung sendiri, perlahan merasa nyaman, seakan ia tidak sendiri dan ada orang yang selalu memperhatikannya.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini terasa cepat bagi Yesung. Baru saja masuk kuliah, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena hari ini ia diantar pulang oleh Siwon! Bukankah itu suatu keberuntungan? Tentu saja! ini saat yang paling dinanti dalam hidup seorang Kim Jongwoon!

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sampai Siwon memutuskan untuk mengambil motornya di tempat parkir sedangkan Yesung menunggunya di gerbang. Saat berdiri disana, Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan pandangan ke tempat biasa Kyuhyun berdiri menunggunya.

Kosong.

Yesung mengeryit bingung. Apa Kyuhyun tidak datang hari ini? ia tidak menyadari sudut bibirnya terlihat melengkung.

'Ah, mengapa aku sedikit kecewa? aneh!" pikir Yesung berusaha mengabaikan perasaan menggantung dihatinya.

Suara deru motor didepannya membuatnya tersadar, lalu buru-buru tersenyum pada empunya. "Ayo Hyung, cepat naik!" seru Siwon

Yesung mengangguk cepat lalu menduduki jok belakang motor, tidak lupa Siwon memasangkan helm padanya. Siwon tersenyum pada Yesung sesudah memasangkannya lalu menepuk kecil helm itu, membuat namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Yasudah, kajja!" Dan dengan itu Siwon mulai melajukan motornya ke rumah Yesung.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata dari namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu terus memperhatikan mereka. Raut sedih, kecewa dan cemburu terlihat dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap kosong kotak cokelat yang dipegangnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk melemparnya ke tempat sampah dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! Menyelesaikan ini tepat 5 menit setelah EVE nya ^^

Sebenernya agak gak rela juga sih memasuki tahun 2013... kalian pasti tahu kenapa u,u

.

Review Replies:

24,kim ayuni lee,Guest,KyusungFanfict,Asha lightyagamikun,sjflywin,nerita,aKyuCloud ,Angela Kim,kyusungshipper,Guest,r3diavolo89,chocolatess,prass97,kyusung shiper,kyusung shiper,TrinCloudSpakyu, ,Spica CloudyElf,ermagyu,ecung3424ecung,cloud3024,Magieapril,mels,Guest,maycloudself13, 24,Tara,Namecaca,dweerae,cloudyeye,kyuhyuk25,yoon HyunWoon,tamamachan,lee meiran,april januagu

: INI UDAH LANJUT ^^ gomawo reviewnya ya~ *bows*

.

r3diavolo89: yaoloh unn yang lalu itu cuma prolog... teaser.. ngerti ga tuh ._.v

Tara: et dah nih anak ga di twitter ga di ffn ... ga nyambung =A= *piss

KyusungFanfict: Gomawo unnie~ :* you are cool and the best too ^^b


End file.
